


The Interview.

by enelmoar



Series: The Interview [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Also sorry for shit loads of tags, Angst, Apologies if badly written, Bc this shit gets fucking dark, Earned Explicit rating, Eventual Smut, F/M, I hope the fluff and smut and sweetie pie Tom make up for the dark bits, I'm a perfectionist welp, It's unbeta'd and I'm not used to this, Long initial summary is long sorry guys, Mentions of Mental Illness, Mentions of self harming, Sadness and pain and hurty feels, bad language, mentions of anorexia, mentions of child abuse, mentions of domestic violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enelmoar/pseuds/enelmoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey :) Prologue of The Interview.</p><p>I have a playlist for this - stuff I was hooked on whilst writing, songs that fit parts well, songs/lyrics mentioned in the story.</p><p>Not sure if I've set this up right, kept having title and chapter title as the same thing (ao3 noon - welp?).  First published proper work - previously published one shot will be added to the series when I get to that part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interview.

I fiddled with my pen, nervous as hell. This wasn't my first rodeo, not by a long shot, but there was a feeling in my gut that something was... Oh, I don't know. I just knew that my gut was trying to tell me something. They say you should listen to that feeling; it has a tendency to be right. Funny, because mine never usually showed until it was too late. Looking over at the papers covered in scrawl, double - no, _triple_ \- checking there wasn't anything I'd missed, I tried to work out why I was feeling...uneasy about this gig. Maybe it was because of who I was interviewing, or maybe it was down to the heat - remind me again just why we had to have an unseasonably warm start to Summer? - I just wasn't sure why I was getting so worked up. I couldn't spot anything I hadn't been covering with my research. Research meaning reading of countless articles, interviews, and a list a mile long of video clips my darling best friend had recommended. Had she been in the position I was in, she would have be getting so much more out of this than I was. But I was the journalist. All I could figure out, was that interview was going to be different. Very different.


End file.
